The Pay Back
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Cane's father Colin kidnaps Lily. Will Cane find Lily! Rating it T to be safe.


The Pay Back

Cane Ashby and Lily Winters have been dating now for a year. They are in love with each other even though there age difference. One night they went to a movie and liked it a lot. Another night they went to a dance and danced a lot. One night they are talking about future. Cane says some day do you want to get married? Lily says of course I want to get married. I also want a family. I hope you want a family. Cane says I would be so happy to give you children. They kissed for a long time. The next day Cane went to a jewelry store and bought an engagement ring.

A week later Cane and Lily went to Genoa City Athletic Club. Cane and Lily ate. But then Cane went down on one knee and says I love you Lily Winters so much. I want to you to spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me. Lily says yes, I will marry you, Cane Ashby. They kissed. They went home to there apartment. Lily called her family and Cane called Jill. Everyone is happy for them. For the next few weeks. Cane and Lily are planning there wedding and house hunting. A month later they bought a house big enough for a family. They moved in there house.

A year later there wedding day had arrived. Neil walked Lily walked Lily down the aisle. The ceremony began and ended when the pastor announced them as husband and wife. The reception is at GCAC. Everyone talked to Cane and Lily and wished them there love and happiness. Cane and Lily danced several times. After a few hours of visiting and dancing. Cane says let's go upstairs and start our life together. They said there goodbyes. They went upstairs to there room. Lily went into the bathroom and changed into something more comfortable while Cane undressed and slid into bed. Lily came out of the bathroom. Cane says "oh my god you are one sexy wife". Come on get in bed. She climbs into bed and starts kissing him everywhere and Cane does the same thing kissing her everywhere. Then they became one. Awhile later she lies in his arms. Lily says "That was amazing, Mr. Ashby. Cane says yes, that was Mrs. Ashby. I love you, so much. Lily says I love you too. The next morning they on there honeymoon to Hawaii. They sat on the beach but mostly stayed in there room. A week later they came home. Cane and Lily saw there families.

A few months later Cane and Lily are talking. Cane says how soon should we start a family? Lily says anytime I am ready. That night they made passionate love to each other. Cane says I hope we just made a baby if not we will keep on trying until it happens. Lily says you will be a great father. Cane says you will be a great mom.

A month later Lily realizes she is late and not feeling well. She decided to go get a blood test. She came back home. She decided not to tell Cane until she knows for sure. The next day the doctor calls Lily and tells her she is pregnant. When Cane came home later. Lily says I'm pregnant. We are having a baby. Cane picked her up from the floor and kissed her. Two months later she is three months pregnant. One day they are at the hospital for there first ultrasound. The doctor is doing the ultrasound. The doctor says do you want to know the sex of the baby? Cane and Lily says yes. The doctor says you're having a baby girl. Cane and Lily kissed. Cane and Lily went home. That night they are sitting on the sofa. Cane puts his hand on her stomach and says I love you, baby. I love you Lily. Lily says I love you and our baby that we made together.

Two months later Lily is five months pregnant and has a baby bump. Cane likes to talk to the baby. One day Cane is walking in the park and he runs into his father Colin Atkinson. Cane says "what are you doing here". Go back where you came from. I don't want you here? Colin says I heard you got married and have a baby on the way. Cane says "stay away from my wife. Cane walked away from his father and went home. Cane walked in. Lily says what's wrong you look upset. Cane says I just ran into my father. Colin is in town. I told him to stay away from you. I don't trust him at all. I am protecting you and our baby. He won't get near you. That night they are sitting on the sofa together. Cane leans down to Lily's baby bump. Cane says I can't wait to meet you and be your father. I love you, baby girl. Cane moves up and kisses Lily passionately.

Two and half months later Lily is seven and half months pregnant. Lily says to Cane I have to run to the store. Cane says let me come with you. Lily says I will be fine you can't be with me all the time. Lily leaves. Lily goes to the store and came out but when she was unlocking her car she was grabbed by a man. He took her to an empty warehouse. Her legs and arms are tied up. Lily comes to and sees Colin. Colin says Cane doesn't deserve you. Lily says Cane will find me. Cane and I love each other very much. Two hours later Cane tries calling her and Colin grabs the phone. Colin says I got your wife. Cane says don't you dare hurt her or the baby. I will find you.

Cane then calls detective Ronan Malloy to come to his house. Ten minutes later Ronan came. Cane says I need your help. Ronan says okay what can I do? Cane says my father Colin is in town and he has kidnapped Lily. Colin grabbed Lily's phone and told me that he has her. We got to find them. Lily is seven and half months pregnant. This stress is not good on them. Ronan says okay. Back at the warehouse, Lily says please me go don't hurt my baby. Colin takes out a gun. Lily starts to tense up. Colin says if you behave I won't use this on you. Ronan and Cane are starting looking in empty buildings. Ronan and Cane got this one warehouse where they thought they heard noises. Ronan and Cane bust in. Ronan arrested Colin and his men. Cane untied Lily. Cane asks Are you okay? Lily says I'm fine now that you found me. Ronan says to Cane take your wife home and I will drop by and get her statement. Cane took Lily home. Then Ronan cane and got her statement. Ronan left. Cane says Lily, honey do you want to talk about it. You are very upset and I don't want you go into premature labor. Lily says I can't.

That night they go to bed. But later she screams. Cane sits up. Cane says what is it? Lily says I had a contraction it's too early! Cane calls her doctor. Cane says the doctor said we should come in. Cane helped Lily to change and they left. At the hospital. Her doctor examined her. The doctor says to Cane may I speak to you outside. They stepped out. The doctor says her labor is too advanced for us to stop it or use drugs. Cane says what about they baby? The doctor says I think her lungs have developed by now; she has a good chance of making it. Cane says okay. Thank you, doctor. Cane goes back in. Cane sits down. Cane says honey, the doctor says your labor is too advanced to stop it or give you any drugs. Lily says what about the baby? Cane says the baby has a good chance at making it. Lily says okay. An hour later they go up to delivery room. Cane is right by her side as Lily is pushing. A few minutes later the doctor delivered a baby girl and is crying. But the doctors check her out and bring her to the NICU right away. Lily was sent back to her room. Lily says to Cane I want to see our baby. Cane says you just gave birth please rest first. Cane gets into bed and holds her and she falls to sleep.

A couple hours later they woke up. Cane wheels Lily to NICU. They are looking at her. The doctor says if she can gain weight she will be fine. Lily says we have to pick a name how about Isabella Marie Ashby. Cane says love it. They stayed for awhile. Cane brought Lily back to her room. Two days later Cane brought Lily home but not Isabella.

Back at home Cane made sure Lily rested. Later Cane says will you talk to me about it. Lily says well he must came up behind me. After I came to and saw Colin and I was tied up. He taken out a gun and that's when I got so scared that he was going kill me or the baby. Cane says lets try to forget all about it. Lily says I will try. Cane and Lily see Isabella everyday.

Six weeks later Lily goes to six-week check-up and then gets informed they can take Isabella home. Cane and Lily bring Isabella home. Cane holds Isabella. Cane says I'm your daddy and I love you very much. Cane kisses Isabella's forehead. Cane passes Isabella to Lily. Lily says I love you, honey so much. That night they put Isabella to sleep. Cane and Lily are in there bedroom. Lily says I want you! Cane says are you sure you feeling up to it? Lily says yes I had my check-up. So make love to me before Isabella wakes up. They lay down in the bed and made passionate love to each other. Afterwards Lily lies in Cane's arms. Lily says "that was great". Cane says yes it was. Then Lily fell to sleep in Cane's arms.

THE END


End file.
